You're Just a Ghost
by MsChanandaler
Summary: Face has been missing for over a year. Emily thought she could just forget about him. But then he shows up alive and well. How is this possible when he has been considered dead for almost a year?
1. Dream A Little Dream

Author's note; So this is my first story on here, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it, but hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy, readers. Review for me, I would like your input/ideas/suggestions.

"Hannibal…please…tell me where he is." I pleaded, looking at him, tears forming rapidly. He looked at me morosely, not answering me. I let out a sob as I collapsed, my heart wrenching as Hannibal held me tight.

"It's alright…it's going to be alright…" He said quietly, stroking my hair as I sobbed.

I woke with a start, tears running down my face, my heart pounding in my ears. I looked at my clock. It blinked 3:42 a.m. I let out a shaky breath. This wasn't the first time I had dreamt about the day I found out about Face being classified as M.I.A. Everyone knew he wasn't alive. It was impossible. His hide out in Iran was ransacked and he was nowhere to be found.

I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to steady my breathing. My hands trembled as I clasped them together, closing my eyes tight. I thought I could escape everything. I had run away from all of the things that reminded me of Face. The places we had been to, the people we knew, the things we had shared together. I tried to bury him away from my mind. I tried to forget. But these nightmares…these god awful dreams are haunting me.

I stood up and made my way to my bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped my sweaty pajamas off and stepped into the hot stream of water. I leaned against the cool tiled wall, letting the water wash over me.

{Flashback}

I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, when I heard the floorboards creak. I gripped the knife I had been washing, turned quickly and threw it with the flick of my wrist, sending bubbles and the knife at the stranger in my home. The knife lodged itself in the wall next to the mystery persons head.

"Jesus Christ!" The person exclaimed in surprise.

I sighed with relief.

"Face…you can't sneak up on me like that! You should know better!" I scolded, turning back to the sink. He scoffed and took the knife out of the wall.

"You missed." He whispered in my ear as he stood behind me, putting the knife back in the sink.

I grinned.

"I won't next time." I replied.

"Oh there won't be a next time." He said, putting his hands on my hips, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You smell nice…" He murmured, as he buried his face in my loose hair. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as he nuzzled my neck. He rubbed my arms slowly, his large warm hands trailing gently.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It just felt good."

"What did? This?" He nuzzled again, his lips against my neck, brushing against my skin softly.

I blushed and shivered.

"I never knew this was your weak spot." He whispered, his lips still on my neck. I let out a satisfied sigh, and his put a warm kiss on my neck. He turned me around and smiled at me, the smile that always made me melt. He kissed me softly, our lips molding against each others, and moving in a synchronized rhythm. He pulled away and looked at me a smile playing with his lips.

"You are amazing." He whispered, and then proceeded to kiss me again.

{Flashback end}

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I slid down the shower wall, hugging my knees to my chest under the warm water, wishing I could just forget.


	2. Old Faces, New Places

After sitting in the shower for over an hour, I finally snapped out of my haze and got ready for work. I put my hair into a long braid, wisps of hair lose, framing my face. I got into my uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt and black pants. I took a look in the mirror to check my appearance. I observed my long chocolate brown hair, and my light green eyes. The curve of my lips, and the raise of my cheekbones. I sighed and turned to leave. I opened the door and walked out. I ran into someone I hadn't noticed was there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't…" I started, looking up, my sentence trailing off as I looked at the person in front of me.

Hannibal smiled down at me, his eyes crinkling the same familiar way. I sucked in a breath, my heart leaping to my throat.

"Hi Em." He said in his gravelly voice.

I backed up and slammed the door shut. I leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Em. Open the door."

I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I just want to talk Em. We haven't seen each other in over a year. Lets catch up."

I took a deep breath, clearing my head. I stepped away from my door, and walked over to my window, that led to the fire escape. I opened it quietly, listening to Hannibal's pleading. I stepped out onto the fire escape and got down fairly quickly. I ran down the street until I was far away from my building. My hands were shaking, and my heart was racing. Why was he there? Why now? We hadn't spoken since the service. I walked to work, trying to relax. I walked into the restaurant, greeted by my co-workers.

"Hey Emily! What's shakin' bacon?" The greeter, Christine asked, a bright smile on her face.

My mood instantly changed, glad to have something to keep my mind off of the appearance of Hannibal.

"The daily grind, all that jazz." I replied.

"Glad to have you here love!"

I smiled and made my way to my section, looking for new customers. And I saw him. He wore the same brown leather jacket and red hat he had worn the last time I had seen him.

"Damn!" I cursed.

"Emily? You okay?" Jack, my boss, asked concerned.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I need to go home." I said, looking at him pitifully.

"Oh jeeze, yeah that's okay, just don't get sick in here." He said, a little too scornfully.

I nodded, and headed out, before Murdock could see me.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I muttered racing out of the restaurant.

I ran down the street, my mind racing. I reached the art museum, and rushed inside. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my speeding heart. I paid for an admission and walked to my favorite painting. "The Pool" by John Henry Twachtman. It made me calm down, looking at the serene painting. I wished I was in it. I wished I could make all of this go away. I wish I never met Face.

I was caught up in my thoughts when someone sat down next to me. I sighed and waited for him to speak.

I felt a thick pair of arms wrap around me. I was engulfed in a hug.

"Emily Rivers, you have no idea how much I've missed you." The person said quietly.

I tried not to giggle as Bosco Baracus held me tightly.

"Aw Bos…" I muttered.

He let go and held me at arms length and looked at me, smiling.

"Bos…as nice as this reunion is, please explain why you guys have decided to show up randomly?" I asked sternly.

"You just need to come with me, and we'll explain it all." He said standing.

"You guys better have a good reason for freaking me out, or I'll have to break out my jambiya knife…" I threatened.

He laughed as we walked out of the museum, and approached a sleek black van. Well…as sleek as vans can be.

We drove to my apartment building and went up. I opened the door, followed by Bosco, seeing Murdock and Hannibal in my living room.

"Hey guys…come on in…" I muttered.

"Sure, don't mind if I do!" Murdock replied.

My glare shot daggers at his head as he shrunk behind Hannibal, his 1000 watt grin plastered onto his face.

"Hi Em." Hannibal said, smiling as he approached me. I let him hug me, loving his scent of Cuban cigars.

"I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face…"

He laughed.

"It's quite alright Em."

"Do I get a hug Ms. Emily?" Murdock asked smiling, holding his arms open.

I grinned.

"Yes Mr. Murdock."

I let him wrap his arms around me.

I pulled away and looked at the three men.

"So, can you please explain why you guys have decided to show up unannounced?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow.

Just as I asked, someone came around the corner of my kitchen. My heart stopped at I looked at the familiar curve of his jaw, and the twinkle in his eyes. The last thing I saw was the drop of his mouth as I fell towards the floor, and darkness consumed me.


	3. He's Alive

I woke up in my bed, my head throbbing. I groaned and sunk back into the pillows, bringing my covers up around my head. Then I remembered everything. Hannibal, Murdock, Bosco and…Face. Oh god I had seen Face. He's alive? Oh god he's alive! Oh my god that rat bastard is alive. I can't believe he let me think he was dead and go through more than a year of misery! I shot up and out of bed, getting up quietly and slinking over to the door. I opened it quietly, and peered out into the hall. I heard someone in the kitchen and others in the living room. I crept along the hallway, my heart pounding in my ears. I looked into the kitchen, and saw Murdock at the stove, making something and humming. I slunk past and looked around the corner, seeing Hannibal and Bosco, but not seeing Face. I felt my heart sink. As much as I was pissed at him for letting me think he was dead, I would rather him be here alive and well as opposed to actually being dead. I turned to go back to my room when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw him. My heart skipped a beat. His eyes met mine as he smiled slightly. I let out a cry as I pounced on him, sending him to the ground and connecting my right fist to his jaw. I continued to beat at him, hot tears running down my face, until he caught my wrists and flipped me over onto my back.

"Emily! Calm down!" He commanded, as he held me down.

"Fuck you! You're supposed to be dead! I cried over you for months and months, trying to forget you! Goddamnit Face!" I screamed as I struggled against him.

Hannibal, Bosco and Murdock had gathered in the entryway of the living room, watching us struggle.

"Five bucks on Emily" I heard Murdock whisper to Bos.

"I'll make it ten." He replied, still watching us.

I made a swift kick to Face's groin, rolling him off of me. He let out a shocked cough and groan as he held his crotch. I got back onto him and slapped him hard. His cheek became red from the blow, and I gave him a matching mark on the other side as I slapped him again.

I stopped, panting, preparing to hit him again when it hit me. He's alive. He's here, with me, in the flesh, alive and well. I bent over and kissed him hard, reveling in the taste, feel and smell of him. He sat up and held me tight as I kissed him, our lips melding. I drank him in like I was in a draught. I heard an uneasy cough, and we pulled away. I blushed as I looked at Hannibal.

"How about we explain why we've shown up and then you two can catch up?" He suggested. We both nodded as we got up, and headed to my living room.

"You owe me ten dollars." Murdock whispered to Bosco.


	4. Confusion and Climaxing

Author's note- I'm really happy with this story, so I'm going to keep cranking it out for now. I would really love some feedback :D this is going to have lemon in it, so be warned!

Mctwigirl95 - You're my first review! Hooray! I'm so glad you like it J let me know if there's anything you'd like me to do, any suggestions you have, I'll really appreciate it!

And now onto the story!

We all sat in my living room, all four of them seated across from me. I felt like I was taking part of an intervention of something.

"So? What's going on?" I asked, still trying to adjust to Face's presence.

"Well, I've been thinking this over and trying to figure out how we were going to tell you. You remembered the mission to Iran?" Hannibal asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, you guys went in to do an easy rescue mission and you were detected by the rebel leader right?"

"Well, truthfully, we hadn't been in Iran." Hannibal said unsurely.

"You…you were never in Iran?" I asked softly, looking at Face.

"No." He answered.

"Where the hell were you then?" I demanded.

"You remember the incident with the plates?"

"Yes?"

"Well we were never really cleared of our charges. We still had Lynch and the C.I.A on our asses. And on people we were close to. So we went into hiding." Hannibal finished.

I sat there trying to process it.

"Em?" Face said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes burning.

"We were all tagged, any mention of it, and they would've killed you." Hannibal answered for him.

"This still isn't making any sense. If you guys were still in the shit with the plates…how the hell did…how did I not even…? I stammered, extremely confused.

"Boys, will you excuse us?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't…" Face started, but Hannibal shot him a look that made him shut up.

They all shuffled out, and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hannibal…what is going on? I don't know what to, I don't know who to trust…" My voice faded as a tear ran down my cheek.

Hannibal kneeled in front of me, and took my hands in his.

"Emily…I know this is very sudden and hard for you to take it, but I promise you, everything will be okay. This was my plan, so don't be mad at Face."

"I'm just so confused…I can't believe I didn't even think about it, I knew about the plates, but I didn't even think about it when Face told me about the mission."

"I know. I was surprised you didn't catch on, I was hoping you would so we didn't have to lie to you. But it happened that way, and I'm sorry Em."

I shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm just glad you guys are okay. I love all of you so much. You're like my father Hannibal, you know that. And Face…I love him more than I can say…it killed me when I found about him going M.I.A. I'm just glad you are okay. Honestly"

He smiled, and hugged me, holding me tight.

I heard a tapping on the door to my balcony, and we turned to see Face looking in. Hannibal motioned for him to come in.

"Alright boys, we'll give Face and Em sometime alone okay?"

"Oh so they can have glorious reunion sex?" Murdock questioned.

Bosco elbowed him hard, but they both had shit eating grins on their faces.

Hannibal chuckled as they headed out, leaving Face and I alone.

We stood in front of each other, taking each other in.

"You're alive." I whispered.

"Yes."

I lifted my hand and placed it on the side of his face, skimming my fingers over his features, tracing the curve of his nose, the hollow of his cheeks, and the softness of his lips.

I kissed him slowly, not wanting it to end, not wanting him to ever leave. I slid my hands from his face, to tangle in his hair, holding him against me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes filled with want.

"Make love to me." I whispered.

"Gladly." He replied, picking me up and carrying me to my room. He laid me down, and began to remove my clothes, as I did the same for him. I pulled him down next to me, and kissed him, then moved down to his neck, kissing softly, tasting his sweet skin with flutters of my tongue. I moved down to his chest and kissed him all over. He pulled me up and laid me down once more, doing the same to me as I had to him, kissing me, then my neck, and moving down to my aching breasts, kissing, licking and sucking all over. I let out small whimpers, my body quivering as he ravished my breasts.

I made him stop, kissing him passionately.

"Please…don't make me wait any longer…" I begged.

He complied by sliding my underwear off, doing the same with his. He slid into me swiftly, both of us crying out at the sudden contact. I was entranced with the feeling of him inside me , the way his skin felt against mine, the way his muscles rippled throughout his body as he thrust inside of me. I felt a coil tighten up inside of me, getting tighter and tighter as he continued to pump in and out of me.

"Don't stop…oh god…I…I'm going to…Oh god!" I cried out as the coil sprang loose, a white hot heat spreading through my body, from my scalp to my curling toes. He shuddered and let out an animalistic groan as he burst, his member throbbing inside of me. He collapsed next to me, both of us panting.

"I love you." I heard him whisper.

I leaned over and kissed him hard as my reply.


	5. Soaking Memories

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just started school and I have work so I've been super busy! So, I just want to thank everyone who has read my story, especially the people who have reviewed it! Thank you so much! There is another lemon in here, but honestly, who doesn't like lemons?

Story begins-

I woke up with my cheek against warm flesh. I sat up suddenly and looked at the person lying next to me. It was him. He was here. I let out a contented sigh and snuggled next to him. I lay there and began to reminisce.

{Flashback}

I was in the bathroom, preparing the tub for a nice long soak. I ran my fingers through the water and was satisfied with how warm it was. I untied my robe and let it fall to the ground in a heap

I stepped in gingerly, letting out a contented sigh as the water lapped at my leg. I slid down and laid in the warm soapy water. I heard a low whistle from the doorway, and I looked over to see Face, leaning against the doorway, his eyes set on my long legs that were glistening with water.

"You're home early." I stated, smirking as he continued to stare.

"Mhmm…" He mumbled as he came closer.

"How was work dear?" I asked slyly as I covered myself with more bubbles.

"Fine." He said shortly, as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked innocently.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the tub, water sloshing over the sides.

I straddled him and kissed him intensely, my naked form on top of his fully clothed body. He snaked his arms around my waist, as he sat up, my legs wrapping around him.

"This is a good suit." He said, pulling away, grinning at me.

"Fuck your suit." I hissed as I ripped open the button up shirt, my mouth attaching to his skin. He groaned, as I moved all over his torso, nipping, licking and kissing bits of his skin.

He kicked off his shoes, making a wet splat on the floor as both fell off. He slid his hand down to my bare ass, gripping it, making me moan. He grinned devilishly at me, as he put both hands on my cheeks, and squeezed tightly. I bit my lip and arched my back at the sensation.

I growled with annoyance as my hands fumbled with his belt.

"Easy." He reprimanded playfully, taking my hands away from his pants.

I let out a frustrated whimper.

He chuckled as he stood up, and picked me up, setting me outside of the tub, and he stepped out, peeling off his wet clothes. I stood there, goose bumps rippling over my skin as he bared all.

"Well?" I demanded.

He grinned and threw me over his shoulder.

I let out a surprised shriek as he carried me.

"Put me down!" I cried.

He just laughed and he put me onto the bed.

I sat up, glaring at him.

"Lie down." He commanded in a tone that made my insides go to jelly.

My eyes widened as I lay back down slowly.

He came over me, his body not touching mine.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

I did as he said, and then I felt his sweet breath on my lips.

He brushed his lips over mine, ever so softly, and then trailed down to my neck, his lips grazing my skin. I felt a flutter against my skin as he extended his tongue, tasting my skin. His hands trailed down to my breasts, flitting over them delicately.

His hands traveled my torso, moving down my arms, and gripping my hands. His knee wedged in between my thighs and I spread them. I felt him against my entrance, his heat coming off of him in waves.

I felt his breath in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

His voice was raspy, a tone that made me shiver.

I nodded slowly, my body not functioning properly for movement.

His fingers interlaced with mine, and he thrust into me.

I let out a small cry, my back arching immediately.

He slid his hands down my sides and gripped my hips, his fingers digging into me.

Flesh crashed into flesh, lips molding against each other, moans bubbling out of flushed mouths, a string is tightening, tighter, tighter, tighter. The string snaps.

I let out a loud cry, digging my nails into his shoulders as I shook from my intense orgasm. He continued to thrust, not stopping until he shuddered and let out a guttural growl.

He collapsed next to me, both of us panting. We fell into a deep sleep soon after.

I woke with the feeling someone was watching me. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Face's warm eyes observing my face.

"Good morning." I murmur.

"I love you." He says suddenly.

I blush and bite my lip.

"Really?" I ask shyly, looking at him.

"Yes? Is that a bad thing?" He asked worriedly.

"No. Because I love you too." I reply, smiling.

He grinned.

"Good." He whispers before leaning in to kiss me.


	6. Note From The Author

Hello readers, I'm very sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been very busy with school, work and I'm in the play at my school. I promise I will be updating very, very soon! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites! I really appreciate it.


	7. Meeting in an Unusual Way part 1

Hi guys, so as I said in my note, I'll try and crank out as many chapters as I can this week.

In this chapter, I'm going to try and explain how Emily and the whole A-Team met. This chapter is quite dark, I'm involving a sociopath killer, so Emily (damsel in distress) will be in need of some rescuing. I'm going to make this a two part thing, so you'll get a better understanding.

I don't remember how I got here. In this eerily white room, with my hands behind my back and a gag in my mouth. I'm trying to recollect how I got here. It's so hard. I remember a seductive voice. Cool hands against mine. Screaming. Then…nothing.

"Emily…Emily wake up my love…" A smooth voice called out.

I lifted my head, which felt like a hundred pounds, to look at the mysterious caller.

A tall man, with dark eyes, and high cheek bones smiled at me kindly. He wore a sharp black suit, his dark hair slicked back. He came forward, and kneeled in front of me.

"Oh Emily…I wish you would wake up. I'd love to be able to hear you scream coherently while I kill you. Of course you put up such a fight, I suppose the authorities will come soon. Pity you'll be dead by then."

That made me snap out of it.

"Ah there you go, I knew that would revive you."

He removed the gag from my mouth, letting me take a few deep breaths.

"What do you want?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"A pretty girl to massacre. Oh, look, I have one. Your blood will look simply amazing on this white floor." He said with a delighted sigh.

"You're fucking crazy!" I gasped.

"Tsk tsk, such vile language from a beautiful girl. I guess I'll have to cut your tongue out first."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about that. I was never abused or raped as a child, I had wonderful parents, and a wonderful life. I just love to kill."

"Then go hunting you sick bastard." I spat out.

He laughed, getting to his feet.

"I already have! And look, I found you! You fought beautifully, by the way, you thrashed in such a way, it made my blood rush. I'm going to have some fun with you before I end your beautiful life." He said coming close again, grabbing my face and kissing me, sliding his snake like tongue into my mouth. I bit down hard, tasting copper in my mouth.

He jumped away with a shriek, blood dripping from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his hand, smearing the blood on his face. He came forward again, grabbing my face once more, fury burning in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to dream about murdering you, reveling in the sounds you make when I pierce your flesh."

"Wow, you really know how to make a lady feel special, don't you?" A voice asked from behind me.

Sociopath's head snapped up, his face contorting into a sneer.

"Templeton. How lovely to see you again. I see you got here just in time, which I can't say the same for the last one."

"I have to say, Edmund, you really outdid yourself this time. You made it too obvious. Are you getting desperate?" The voice identified as Templeton asked.

"Aren't you out of your stomping grounds? You're a soldier, not a cop. Or is the only reason you've tracked me down is because I killed that lovely little tart you had been mooning over? What was her name? Jessica…no that's not right…Jane? No…" Edmund taunted.

"Her name was Jamie." Templeton snapped.

"Ah, yes, Jamie…that's why I picked lovely Emily here. I knew she was going to fight, just like Jamie did. I even hoped she would squeal the same way Jamie did when I fucked her, right before I…" H e was cut off.

"You better shut the hell up, or I'll blow your head off."

Edmund laughed, looking maniacal as blood dripped down his chin.

"Face…back off. We got him." A gravelly voice commanded.

Edmund was viscously grabbed, as he was put into handcuffs and dragged away by a uniformed man.

Someone kneeled in front of me, an older man, salt and pepper hair, and a handsomely lined face.

"Emily is it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We're going to take care of you Emily. You're going to be just fine." He said, just before I passed out.


End file.
